Kingdom Hearts: Taking Over
by PG-Solus
Summary: Post-KH2. A new hero questions his role in the fight for Kingdom Hearts. New worlds, new villains, new story.
1. Prologue

Hooray! My First Fanfic! I hope you like it! XD

Disclaimers: I own none of the following characters or ideas with the exception of our main villain and his "sidekick". Everything else belongs to their respective owners.

And now, on with the show!

* * *

"_Why me?"_

"_Why did I have to give in?"_

"_Why did I have to miss her?"_

"_I should should have been the one to go! She won't be able to protect herself!"_

_I looked down my arm. My hand was firmly in his grip as the darkness coursed from his veins into mine._

_He said he could take me to her... I could be with her again... To protect her..._

_How was I supposed to know he was the one I was warned about?_

_So here I am... the darkness is taking over. I'm losing myself to the empty void as I begin to fall._

_And as the last of my vision is obscured by the darkness, my only thoughts were of her._

_But is wasn't always like this. I see it now. As the darkness closes around me, I can see the last few days flashing before my eyes._

_It all makes sense as I see it for a second time. Why I was chosen. So here it is: my story. But where should I start?_

_Oh I know. I should start like they all do: with my Awakening... _

* * *

Falling.... falling through the darkness all around me. I've been having this same dream for a few weeks now. And it's always the same. I'm just.... falling. I don't understand... My psychiatrist told me that these dreams might have a meaning, but how do you get a meaning from nothing??

Wait... I see something... something new... a wall... no, a platform. I'm falling towards a solid platform!

I try to slow my descent, but since there is nothing around me, there isn't much I could do. So instead, I brace myself for impact.

The ground is getting closer... closer... and just when I think I'm going to hit the ground, I stop. Gently, my feet hit the floor as I look around at my surroundings.

A stained glass platform in the midst of the darkness, but otherwise, nothing. I look at the ground and study the image below me. Two people: one blonde, one brunette, standing back-to-back; eyes closed. Hundreds, if not thousands of short silhouettes surrounding them. The boys in the picture seem to be in the middle of a one-sided battle; they both have the same sword in their hands.

Wait, those aren't swords. Swords are supposed to be sharp, those are obviously clubs of some kind...

_Keyblade..._

I hear a whisper coming from the darkness. I spin around, expecting to see the source, but there is nothing there.

_Keyblade... keyblade..._

A key... blade? Yes, I see it now.. The clubs have teeth at the ends, like giant keys. But why would they be fighting with keys?

_The Light in their hearts... A weapon stronger than any blade..._

_The time has come for another to join their ranks... You have been chosen..._

"Chosen? What's that supposed to mean?", I ask, although no voice comes out. My hand reaches for my throat, trying to find my voice.

On the edges of the platform, I see the darkness moving. The same shadows from the picture under me are quivering at the edge of the platform, but they do not enter.

_It is time for you to choose your destiny..._

I hear the whisper again as I see something rise from the platform. A pedestal with a sword sticking out from the top.

_Will you fight for the Light...?_

A second pedestal next to it. This time, with a shield.

_...Or the Darkness...?_

A third pedestal, holding a staff.

_The path you take will be a difficult one... Choose wisely..._

I approach the pedestals, wondering what the voice means by "my destiny". But no time for that now. I can see that the shadow creatures are attempting to advance onto the platform.

I gaze upon my choices, carefully deciding which would be most useful.

"A shield! Great! Something to defend myself with...", I think to myself as I grasp the handle on the back of the shield.

_The ultimate defense. The power to protect one's friends. The ability to save the ones you love. Is this the power you seek?_

I nod my head, confirming my choice. Just then, the shield disappeared from my hand and I was left defenseless once again.

_Your path is set._ The voice whispered again. _Now, which will you give in exchange?_

I turn around, seeing that the other two pedestals are still there. The voice wants me to give one up?

"Well...", I thought," I never was any good with a sword. I can still remember some of my training for staffs, so I'll keep that."

I walked over to the sword and picked it up.

_The ultimate offense. The power to destroy any opposition. The ability to cut your own path. Do you give up this power?_

Since I'll be losing something this time, I carefully weigh my choices. Taking the sword with me, I walk to the third pedestal and pick up the staff.

_The ultimate balance. The power of a Wizard. The ability to cast aside judgment and conjure your own destiny. Do you give up this power?_

The choice is clear to me now. I choose to keep the staff and give up the sword, and with that the sword disappeared.

The glass beneath my feet shattered and I began falling once again. Another platform was below me and my descent was only gaining in speed. I waived the staff in front of me and slowed my fall.

From this height, I can see the new image far below. A sleeping girl with shoulder-length black hair and a peace-symbol necklace with two boys with short black hair hanging in their faces and keyblades at their sides stand in the background, back-to-back.

_The Darkness is strong in your heart..._

_But do not be afraid..._

_With the coming of Light, the Darkness will part..._

_But not until the first step is made..._

My feet gently touch the floor and I see a door at the other end of the platform. I run to it, hoping for it to be the way out, but it is locked.

_The door will not open for you..._

_Your power is not yet contained..._

_It will remain closed until one heart becomes two..._

_And Kingdom Hearts is obtained...._

"One heart becomes two? That doesn't make any sense! And what in the world is Kingdom Hearts?"

The door disappears in a ray of light, which then moves and stops above me.

_With stronger Light comes stronger Dark..._

_Which proves to be a worthy foe..._

_Unless the Light should hit its mark..._

_You should watch your shadow..._

I look down at my shadow, which has grown from the introduction of light, wondering what the voice could possibly mean by "watch you shadow". Just as I think it, my shadow rises from the ground.

My shadow grows until it is taking up half of the platform on its own. Towering above me, it raises it's heavy fist above its head and plunges it towards the ground.

Just then, the shield and staff I was holding disappear and new weapon appears in my hand.

_Keyblade..._

"No time to think about it!", I scream in my mind. I raise the Keyblade to defend myself, wondering how a puny key is going to protect me from this monster.

My shadows fist collides with the Keyblade and it screams in pain as it prepares for another assault. Eyes widened in shock, I stare at the Keyblade, which is pulling itself towards my enemy. Realizing what it wants me to do, I nod and get in a ready position. As the shadow attacks, I dodge and swing the keyblade, cutting off the monsters hand.

Darkness spews forth from the wound and calls forth the shadows lingering at the edge of the platform. Without any input, the Keyblade swings itself at the new enemies, dispatching them one-by-one. But as I (or should I say the Keyblade) fight the smaller enemies, my shadow grabs me and lifts me high into the air. The Keyblade falls from my hand and stabs itself into the platform and the shadow tightens its grip on me.

As I scream in pain, the voice calls out to me:

_Do not be afraid..._

_The Light is on your side..._

_Vanquish your foe with your new blade..._

_The battle ends when Light and Darkness collide..._

I reach my hand out for the Keyblade, willing it to return to my hand, but nothing happens. I can't win. I'm defenseless.

_Don't give up hope..._

_The Keyblade you need to succeed..._

_With or without your blade, you need to cope..._

_Call out, and the Light will heed..._

Again, I call out to the Keyblade, bidding for it to return to my hand. All of my concentration, all of my heart, goes into calling for the blade.

The creatures eyes widen in horror as the light surrounds my hand and the Keyblade returns. Again, the Keyblade swings and cuts off the shadows hand, leaving me to fall towards the platform. As I fall, I launch the Keyblade towards the creatures head and as I hit the ground, it plunges itself into its forehead.

The shadow screams in pain and, realizing its defeat, falls and covers the platform in darkness.

As the Darkness begins to swallow me, I can hear the voice call out again...

_The Darkness is gone..._

_But this is not the end..._

_Take heed, or you too will be a pawn..._

_For now the Light you shall defend..._

* * *

**Authors Notes: **So that's chapter one. Tell me what you think, maybe I'll turn this into a full story! Lots of worlds will make an appearance: some new, some old!


	2. A New Genesis

**Authors Notes: **Not many reviews, but one was all I needed! Now as you all were waiting for, here is chapter 2!

**Disclaimers:** I own none of the following characters or ideas with the exception of our main villain and his "sidekick". Everything else belongs to their respective owners.

* * *

Massive explosions dominated the skies above Future City. Fighter jets were darting across the skyline, displaying an impressive feat of precision and timing. Men, women, and children were screaming in the streets below as police attempted to remain in control. The noise was deafening; chaos was everywhere.

Stepping out on a terrace high above the masses, Akira Shine gazes upon the celebrations marking the first anniversary of the downfall of the tyrannical dictator that attempted to seize control of her world. Now with her company, the Shuno Corporation, supplying the populace with the technology and healthcare that they need, the citizens of Future City have begun to rebuild their once prosperous lives. It was the beginning of a new age for the inhabitants of the colossal city-structure that made the world they called home.

Slowly, the civilians below began to notice Akira standing above them and one-by-one started cheering for her. Soon, even the police and military officials stopped what they were doing to pay respects to the one who saved their city. After what seemed to be an eternity of endless clapping and shouting, Akira raised her hands, signaling the crowds to be silent and as the cheering ceased, Akira began to address the masses.

"Today" she began, "is a glorious day!". The crowd began to cheer again. "One year ago today, a single person braved imprisonment and execution to bring freedom to a civilization held in the grip of fear. One year ago today, a mighty attempt at world domination was brought to an abrupt end!". The cheering grew louder. "And who was it that brought hope to a place where hope was all but extinguished?"

The crowd started to cheer her name: "Akira! Akira! Akira!"

"I stand before you now to announce that it was not I who saved you!"

The people gave a resounding gasp.

"I am not the one you should be rallying behind! I, like you, am only a follower of the daring soul who triumphed over the evil that once conquered this land! That nameless hero is the one who I am calling out today!"

The horde began to chatter amongst themselves, though Akira knew they were doubting her words.

"Whoever you are, valiant champion, I ask you to please step forward and claim your rightful place as the leader of your people!", Akira called out to no single person in particular.

For a few seconds, everyone started looking around while no one stepped forward. Then one person near the front stood up, climbing on top of a ledge. "Heere I ahm!" he slurred, obviously drunk, "Prayse mee asz your glorrious sayvior!". The crowd started to laugh, taking humor to the situation.

Akira only furrowed her eyebrows in annoyance.

"If no one will come forward, then I shall hereby renounce all reconstruction activities produced by the Shuno Corporation." she called out as the laughter was replaced with boos and hisses. "Until we begin to take this seriously, Future City will remain in a state of disrepair." The crowd started throwing discarded objects at the ledge Akira was standing on, though none reached. "A press conference will be called tomorrow. Until then, I implore each and every one of you to seek out your hero and petition him to attend the conference." And with that, Akira turned her back on the crowd and entered her office.

The second Akira stepped back into the room, her assistants crowded her, fearing for her sanity. Clearly, they all thought of her decision as a big financial mistake, but she didn't care. Akira was tired of leading the people into false beliefs.

"Tell my driver to pick me up at the end of the alley next door", she ordered one assistant. "And get security outside the gates before they start a riot", she told another. Her assistants went scurrying to they're corners of the building, making the necessary calls to please their boss.

As she rounded the corner, her personal bodyguard caught up with her. "Are you sure this is a wise decision, Miss Shine?", he asked.

"I am sure. They can not rely on someone else to rebuild their lives. They need to do it themselves. The company has done all it can to rebuild the city, now it is up to them to rebuild whats left.", she said, regarding the citizens outside. She stepped into the elevator and pressed "one" and her bodyguard followed.

Her bodyguard stuttered over his words on the way down to the lobby of the Shuno Corp. Office. As they exited the elevator, he finally continued with a comprehensible discussion. "But what about the company? Your company will lose _**billions. **_People will lose their jobs over this! Don't tell me you don't care about your own employees, the unions will riot!", he said, declaring one managerial dilemma after another.

As they reached the front door, the doorman offered Akira a coat and sunglasses as a menial disguise. She put them on, then turned to her bodyguard saying "Lets hope it doesn't come down to that" and offering a handshake. Realizing that she is actually saying her farewell, her bodyguard accepts the handshake. "It has been an honor, Miss Shine".

Akira nods, then heads out the door to an onslaught of yelling and camera flashes. Ignoring all questioning she receives from the press, she turns to the left and begins down the long alley next door, hoping to make it to her limo before the crowd does.

_Luckily, law enforcement is doing a great job.,_ Akira thinks as she walks down the alleyway, _I should commend them later on a job well done._

A breeze kicks at the bottom of Akira's coat, bringing a chill up her spine as she shivers.

_Wow, the breeze comes in strong back here. I haven't felt a chill like that since..._

As she thought about it, she really couldn't remember when she last felt that way.

_I know it's been a year. Since the last time I was with..._

The breeze grew stronger, dried leaves picked up into the air as the flaps on Akira's coat waved furiously.

_...him! Yes, it was that man! The one who tried to take over Future City!_

Akira caught a glimpse of a shadow out of the corner of her eye. Dismissing it as a stray member of the paparazzi, she continued her brisk walk down the alley and turning a corner hoping to lose them.

_But who was he? He told me his name once... only once..._

Another shadow. Those cameramen are persistent aren't they? Akira turned another corner, again trying to send her pursuers on another tangent.

An image flashed into her mind. A man standing in a dark brown hooded robe. Eyes glaring a deep crimson from beneath the folds of the hood.

_Yes! That's him! The dictator! But what was his name? S... Sol..._

Yet another shadow. Akira broke into a sprint, turning several more corners all while wondering why she never learned the layout of the alleys so near her office. The signs on the shops blurring by her were strange and unfamiliar in origin. Finally turning one more corner, she was blocked by a wall. A dead end.

_Ugh, that's just great. Now I'm lost._ She said, turning back and running into someone. The one person she had hoped never to meet again.

"S...S...S...", she stuttered, tripping over discarded boxes in a failed attempt to run away. The man in the brown robes moved forward, the boxes moving out of the way with an wind Akira could not feel.

_We meet again... Akira... _He spoke through her own thoughts. _And now it is __**I**__ that needs something from __**you**__..._

* * *

The reporter ran through the maze of walkways, hoping to find her again. "Shoot, I was right behind her! How could I lose her? The boss will have my head on a pike for this one!". Just then, he caught a glimpse of a coat from around a corner not far away. He silently ran up and hid behind the corner, adjusting the lens of his camera. "Gotcha!", he mumbled, laughing to himself.

He jumped around the corner with the camera ready. "Akira over here!", he yelled.

And there was Akira, on the ground and backed into a corner. A look of fear was in her eyes as the reporter finally noticed the man in front of her. The man in the brown robe turned and raised a hand at the intruder as the wind began to blow ever harder.

* * *

"S...S...S..." The reporter stammered. The man in the brown robe continued to hold his hand towards the interloper. When nothing happened, he averted his gaze back to Akira.

_Remember... _Akira heard in her own mind.

Akira struggled to compile her thoughts, but the scene in front of her was too much. _How could he have returned?_

_ REMEMBER... _She heard again. The reporter seemed to have a much easier time collecting himself, as he suddenly remembered the camera in his hands and snapped a photo.

The man in the brown robe turned his fierce gaze again to the reporter, who had begun a fast sprint out of the alley. The man followed him out of the alley, but not turning the corner.

_NOW GIRL! _Akira struggled. None of this made sense! _Wait a minute... That was it!_

"S...Sol...", she still struggled with her words. The man raised his hand again at the reporter running in the distance. A ball of dark energy began to grow from his fingertips.

"Solus", Akira managed to whisper as the darkness jumped from the man's fingers and pierced the reporter through the heart. He fell limply to the ground, seemingly dead.

Solus threw his head back and an evil laughter erupted from his lips, still hidden by his shroud. "You've done well, Akira", he finally spoke. "Come girl. My time banished to the Darkness has taught me much, and there is much to do in order to prepare. A new genesis is at hand! The second reign of Darkness has only just begun!", he exclaimed throwing out another maniacal laugh as Akira had no choice but to follow.

Meanwhile, the pair failed to notice the reporter down the way as his body faded and heart become swallowed by the Darkness.

* * *

And the long awaited Chapter 2 is finally finished! Thanks to everyone who reviewed on chapter 1, you gave me the inspiration to continue on what I thought was a fairly dull but necessary point of the story. Now that introductions have ended, I feel now that we can continue with the story! In the meantime, don't forget to read and review!


	3. A Hero Returns

_**Authors Notes: **_Sorry for the delay, everyone! I had a HUGE handful of things going on recently. Anyways, I have just one note before we begin Chapter 3! After careful consideration, I determined that our villain's name "Paradox" is boring and already used. Therefore, I will be revising it. Look forward to that in the next chapter!

* * *

Chapter 3

A Hero Returns

The waves noisily crashed onto the beach as the seagulls called loudly in the distance, but he wouldn't have it any other way. To him, this was home. And after over a year away it was good to be back.

He recalled the events that took place on his adventures: defeating fierce fire-breathing dragons, rescuing princesses and wiping out entire armies of the shadows just to name a few.

_What a long, strange journey its been. _He thought to himself.

Suddenly, a raging fireball soared past his head and struck a coconut tree nearby.

"Hey watch it, Sora!" a voice called. "Or has the _**Keyblade Master**_ already lost his edge?". The owner of the voice smiled and brushed his silver hair behind one of his ears.

Sora flashed a smile and called back. "Ha! In your dreams, Riku! Don't you forget who beat Xemnas!", he said, pointing to himself with his thumb.

"We both beat him _together_, you blockhead!", Riku retorted.

Sora blushed. "Oh yea... Right!", he said pulling his hands behind his head.

Riku shook his head and laughed. "Alright Sora. The score's two to two. Last point wins. Think you can actually beat me?" He said, summoning his keyblade.

Sora nodded. "Thats some big talk coming from you, Riku. You're on!"

Sora charged at Riku, summoning the Kingdom Key. Riku started off by swinging low, to which Sora responded by flipping over him and swinging at his back. Riku continued his swing over his head to parry and turned to face his opponent, who was now going for an overhead strike.

Riku batted the strike aside and kicked Soras feet from under him. Sora rolled out of the fall and swung his keyblade at Rikus legs, attempting the same maneuver. Riku parried the swing and started on the defensive. Allowing Sora to swing repeatedly at all angles, Riku began a sequence of dodges and parries that would eventually tire out his opponent while allowing him to retain most of his energy.

Sora, oblivious to what Riku was doing, kept swinging his Keyblade hoping to overpower him. Eventually, his swings became weaker and more labored. Riku saw this and found his opening. He swung his blade at Sora's hilt, knocking it clear of his hand. The Kingdom Key went flying down the beach and impaled itself in the sand near the water. Sora was in shock and merely stared at his lost blade. Riku took advantage of this moment and kicked Sora in the stomach, causing him to fall over in pain.

Riku pointed the tip of his Keyblade at Sora's throat. "I win!", he smiled and offered a hand to his friend. Sora returned the smile and accepted his hand, rising to his feet. "Ya, you got me good this time! I've still gotta figure out how you do that!"

"Patience Sora, that's all it takes.", Riku said. "Though you're too thick-headed to learn that!"

"Hey, who are you calling thick-headed?", Sora challenged, staring Riku down.

After a short staring contest, Sora turned away in defeat. "Just kidding!", he said, smiling again.

"Ha! I win again! Another thing that I'm better at, eh Sora?", Riku gloated.

The boys laughed and started heading back home, continuing their competitions all the way. The sun was setting, and their parents would be worried sick if they disappeared again. As they reached the crossroads that split their two houses, they said their goodbyes and split up with Sora going north and Riku going west.

A second later, Riku called back. "Hey Sora. Isn't your house that way?" He said, pointing east.

"Ya, it is." Sora said. "But Kairi wanted me to head over when we were done. Something she wanted to tell me."

"Ooooh!" Riku started making fun of Sora again. "Sora and Kairi sitting in a tree..." He began.

"Shut up Riku! It's not like that at all!" Sora denied, blushing.

"Come on Sora, I'm not blind you know! Just admit you like her already so we can stop beating around the bush!"

"As if, Riku! We're just friends!" He said, waving him off and heading for Kairi's house.

"Whatever, Sora. But you've gotta tell her eventually!" He yelled, turning around and heading towards his own house.

Sora knew he was right. He couldn't deny it to himself, though he tried to deny it to everyone else. He loved Kairi. That was the whole reason he ran off to save her when the Destiny Islands were destroyed. And even though they forgot about one another for a time, that was why he returned home. Their hearts would always light the way to each other.

Not much later, Sora began to feel an all too familiar chill on the wind. After stopping to shudder for a split-second, Sora whipped around in time to see the shadow retreat and a dark robed woman step out.

Sora didn't hesitate. He summoned the Keyblade and charged at the woman's dark, horned figure.

The figure disappeared into the darkness a mere second before the Keyblade struck and Sora was left in an awkward stance as the Keyblade plunged itself into the dirt.

"Pathetic boy.", the woman's voice said. Sora turned again to find the woman now behind him. "It would be a fool's errand to attack you here on your home world.", she said, waiving at the scenery around them.

Sora brought his Keyblade into a defensive position between himself and the woman.

"What do you want, _**Maleficent**_?", Sora questioned her.

Maleficent laughed, sending another chill into the air. "Alas, dear master of the Keyblade. I have come seeking your assistance, of course."

Sora glared at her, sensing a trap. "Oh yea? And why would I help you?"

"Because, Sora. If you don't, Kairi will not survive.", she said, glancing to the home further down the road.

Sora was shocked by Maleficent's threat, but dismissed his Keyblade nonetheless. "I'm listening.", he said curiously.

"Hmf.", Maleficent grunted. "Of course you are. Observe!", she said as she rose her had in a short wave. In an instant, two Shadow Heartless appeared, ready to obey her every whim. Sora was already expecting a trap and re-summoned his Keyblade, easily dispatching the two foes.

"Hah! I knew it! Is that all you've got, Maleficent? I can do this all day!", Sora said, calling her out on her play.

"Again with the jokes, boy?" Maleficent scowled. "If this were a trap, don't you think I'd have summoned more than two? Those were all that answered my call, child, and fewer are coming each time! Something, or someone, is drawing the darkness away from my grasp. Whats-more, if it has the power to draw the shadows away from _**me**_, it has the power to destroy _**all**_ worlds and the entire universe with it!", she explained.

Sora vaguely understood. The power to destroy the universe was never a good thing. Even though he knew that, however, Sora was confused and his expression clearly showed it. Maleficent sighed.

"Come with me, Sora.", Maleficent said, offering a hand. "I'll take you to a nexus of worlds. There you will discover what I am trying to tell you."

Sora knew what this meant. Another adventure was beginning. This time, though, was he fighting for the Darkness or the Light? Even that, Sora was unsure of. But uncertainty was not a reason not to embark on this mission, he knew, and thus he took Maleficent's hand.

Maleficent smiled, as she knew her mission here was a success and thus soon the power of the Darkness would return to her. With her free hand, she opened a Door to Darkness and glanced at Sora, who was staring longingly at the home down the road, before she thrust him inside.

* * *

_**Authors Notes: **_Gasp! Sora is fighting FOR Maleficent? What could this mean? And what does she mean when she says something is drawing the darkness away from her? Stay tuned to find out!

Oh, and don't forget to review! xD


	4. The Nexus of Worlds

**Chapter 3: The Nexus of Worlds**

Sora hit the concrete hard. He could feel various parts of his body pounding as he lay on the ground in pain. After what seemed like hours on the ground, but couldn't have been more than a handful of seconds, Sora finally picked himself up and held his aching head.

Feeling the cold stare of a dozen sets of eyes on him, Sora struggled to look through the blur that came with his pounding headache. He heard a gasp. Then a scream. Then more. Finally able to tune in to what was going on, he heard them shouting something.

"Twenty-three nineteen! We have a twenty-three nineteen on the scare floor!". Sora's vision cleared up enough for him to make out some of his surroundings. Dozens of doors to his left, an equal number of desks to his right. The people who were working at them were running away, but from what?

"Wait!", Sora called, "Hey, what's going on? What's everyone running from?". No use. The people were gone, their screaming with them. Only in the silence could Sora hear the intercom from down the hall. "Alert! Alert! There is a twenty-three nineteen on the scare floor! Do not panic! CDA officials will arrive momentarily to...", the rest was cut out as the windows far above him were thrown open and dozens of men in yellow jumpsuits repelled down to Sora's level.

"Boy, am I glad you guys are here!", Sora said, "What's going on?".

"You there! Halt!", one of the jumpsuits said. Another tackled Sora as a third helped to hold him down. "You are under arrest! Surrender peacefully and you will not be harmed!".

Sora struggled under the weight of the men in the jumpsuits. He looked up at the one who was talking and was shocked. The man had two heads!

"You will be taken into CDA custody until Number One arrives for interrogation. Do you understand?", the same man said.

Sora could only manage a grunt in reply. The weight of two of these monsters on top of him was almost too much to bear.

The monster in charge saw that Sora had given up his struggle. "'Cuff him, boys. We're taking him in.". The monsters got off Sora and lifted him to his feet. As they brought his hands behind him to place him in handcuffs, Sora saw his opening. Summoning the Keyblade, he knocked back the monsters and made a run for it.

"Hey!" The monster in charge yelled as he reached for his radio, "Number 27 to all units, 27 to all units: Twenty-three nineteen is on the loose at Monsters Inc.! Numbers 27, 32, 53, and 76 are in pursuit, requesting back up!". With that, the monsters charged after Sora and the chase was on.

Dashing out of the main floor, Sora found himself across from what appeared to be the lobby. News crews were everywhere talking to more of the monsters in jumpsuits. Avoiding them, Sora ducked into a hallway and kept running. He could hear the monsters not far behind him as he took every turn he came across in an attempt to lose them. He ran past several offices, some vacant. From the others, he could hear frightened gasps and screams from the occupants as they caught Sora in their gaze.

Unfortunately, his efforts to lose his pursuers only seemed to get himself lost. Rounding another corner, Sora found himself at a dead end. His only option being a lone cart sitting to the side, Sora climbed in and shut the door.

He heard the monsters come into the dead end. "Where did he go?", one said.

"32, head back and see if we missed him. 53 and 76 on me."

"Roger, 27.", came several replies. Then, all was silent. Peeking out of his hiding spot and seeing no one that could catch him, Sora climbed out of the cart and took a moment to catch his breath.

"Beautiful, isn't it.", the voice startled Sora, though he knew who it was even before he saw her. "It's beautiful that a single thing out of the ordinary could scare these monsters into mass panic. Why, it almost brings a tear to my eye.", Maleficent said to Sora.

"What's going on? Did you do this?", Sora accused, waving back in the direction he came. "Oh, no dear boy, you did!", she replied, causing Sora to tilt his head in confusion. "Me? But I didn't do anything!"

Maleficent chuckled. "You didn't have to. These monsters shelter themselves from humans out of fear. They are afraid that a single touch would be deadly to them. It's only natural that they would run at the sight of a child's plaything, let alone a live human."

"But there's gotta be a way to...", Sora said. "To help them?", Maleficent interrupted. "Don't be silly boy, these monsters are doing just fine on their own. Besides, we are only here to steal passage in one of their doors."

Sora's eyes lit up in realization. "I saw a bunch of those doors in that room you dropped me into! But...". Sora remembered, "There must have been dozens of them, and who knows how many more there are somewhere else. Which one do we use?" Maleficent only looked over Sora's shoulder and as he did the same, he saw two of the monsters had returned. "There he is! Get him!".

Sora turned back to Maleficent and saw another two guards in her place. Before he had time to react, he was pinned and handcuffed and his Keyblade was confiscated. "Take him to Number 1!" one of the monsters said dutifully. Sora began the long trek back to "Number 1", sandwiched between two sets of monsters who appear extra careful he doesn't escape again. They turned a corner and Sora could see the large lobby again; this time full of monsters in the yellow suits giving press conferences. He could hear one say "We can neither confirm nor deny the presence of a human child here at Monsters, Incorporated today.".

They arrived in the same room that Sora woke up in, though now it was lined with monsters like the ones escorting him. The windows high above were covered by heavy metal plates. The doors that lined the wall earlier were now gone and there was a giant slug in one of the yellow suits in the middle of the room.

"Well, well, well…" The slug said in a raspy, dragged out voice. "You sure cause a lot of trouble.". She slithered toward Sora. "And what is this?" She noticed Sora's keyblade that was being held by one of the monsters. "A Keyblade… I've heard rumors of your kind and I don't like them." Sora was only slightly surprised that the slug, Roz according to her nametag, knew about the Keyblade. There were stories all over the universe of the Keyblade wielders and others like her had often had negative opinions about them.

Roz turned to another monster. "Get a door in here on the double. I want this kid out of my sight." She began to slither out of the room and muttered a final "I'm watching you" to Sora before she turned the corner and vanished from his sight.

Soon after, a plain white door appeared; gliding on a track near the ceiling. It came to a stop, then a mechanical arm rose from the ground and took hold. The door released from the track and the arm brought it to the ground and twisted into place. A red light turned on above the door with a soft "ding".

"What's that?" Sora asked. The monsters offered no reply before they threw him in and shut the door.


End file.
